


Alone

by chlochloebear



Category: TwoSet, twoset violin
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlochloebear/pseuds/chlochloebear
Summary: Ever wondered what Eddy and Brett do while they quarantine together?***This is a short fic written in a script format
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly losing my sanity so here, have some weird fic. Also, I didn't get to read this over before posting because we die like real men here, amaright???

**Day 1**

_Subject: Eggs_

_Setting: Kitchen_

Brett had just finished cooking breakfast when Eddy stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get beverages.

Eddy: Brett

Brett: yeah?

Brett carefully transfers his and Eddy's breakfast onto their respective plates. Eddy places a carton of orange juice and a bottle of water on the table before he takes a seat. Brett walks over to the dining area, two plates on hand. He gives one to Eddy before he takes the seat across his bestfriend.

Eddy looks at the plate of waffles and eggs in front of him.

Eddy: did you know that "how do you like your eggs" is actually a sexual innuendo?

Brett: yup. why do you ask?

Eddy: nothing

Eddy takes a bite of his food.

Brett: you sure?

Eddy: well

Eddy starts playing with his eggs.

Brett: spit it out already

Eddy opens the carton of orange juice and pours its contents to his and Brett's glasses.

Eddy: I just...

Brett: bro

Eddy: alright, alright. But don't judge me, okay?

Brett stops eating. He takes a sip from his glass, wipes his mouth with a napkin, and then stares at Eddy.

Brett: Eddy what?

Eddy: no homo but you asked me this the first time I stayed over

Brett bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

Eddy: hey I said no homo

Brett: you're such an innocent child, Eddy. It's fucking funny

Eddy doesn't respond. He lowered his eyes to his plate as he continued eating.

Brett: I asked you because I needed to know. Because god knows you're not the type of person who'd wake up early to cook breakfast. And also, it only has malice when you say it to someone you want to sleep with (he resumes eating) or want to sleep with

Eddy: oh

* * *

**Day 5**

_Subject: smash bros_

_Setting: living room_

Eddy and Brett sit side by side while they play smash brothers. They are finishing their last round. Brett is winning. Eddy presses the buttons harder as if it's going to improve his playing. Brett is much more calm, his eyes fixed on the screen. The round ends. Eddy stands and yells expletives. Brett stands to dance around Eddy.

Eddy: I demand a rematch!

Eddy shouts. Brett continues dancing around him.

Brett: We've had 3 re-matches! Just give it up Eddy!

Eddy plops himself back on the couch. Brett stops dancing and points a finger at Eddy.

Brett: you owe me bubble tea once this quarantine thing is lifted

Eddy grimaces.

Eddy: Nope. I still have the highest score. You'll have to top me first

Eddy stands. He pats Brett's head with his hand.

Eddy: you'll never top me

He smiles before walking away.

Brett: oh yeah? Watch me

Brett runs after Eddy and tackles him to the ground.

Eddy: bro what the fuck!?

They were both lying on the floor.

Brett: Eddy Chen, never forget that you only win because I let you

* * *

**Day 7**

_Subject: broken heater_

_Setting: Eddy's bedroom_

It's 2am. Eddy is scrolling through his phone. His bedroom door suddenly opens. Brett walks in with a pillow tucked under his arm.

Eddy: Brett? What—

Brett throws the pillow to Eddy's face. He locks the door before walking to the right side of the bed.

Brett: I'm sleeping here

He casually announces.

Brett: move over

He commands as he drops his body on the bed.

Eddy: No! Go back to your room! My bed's too small

Eddy pushes Brett to the floor.

Brett: Ayya Eddy! It's 2am! I'm sleepy! Just fucking move over! If your bed's large enough for sex then it's large enough for the both of us!

Brett countered. He lifts himself off the floor then plops himself back on the bed.

Eddy: Do you want sex!? Is that it??? Are you coming out and coming on to me right now?

Eddy pushes Brett again but this time, the latter was prepared. Brett's hands were clinging on the bedframe.

Brett: Shut up, Eddy! The heater in my room is dead again. It's freezing there! Shut up and let me sleep!

Eddy: just get more blankets!

Brett: too much work

Brett mumbles. Eddy stops pushing.

Eddy: fine! But don't hog the blanket or else

Brett: yeah yeah, goodnight

Eddy groans in frustration but he stops bothering Brett. He continues scrolling through his phone.

Brett: Eddy, turn off the lamp

Eddy: I'm not yet sleepy

Brett: turn the fucking lamp off or I'll break it

Eddy huffs in anger but turns the light off anyway.

Eddy: you're so demanding!

He doesn't get a response. Eddy starts scrolling through his phone again. Brett shifts on his side to look at Eddy.

Brett: Eddy

Eddy: what now?

He answers without taking his eyes off his phone's screen.

Brett: Eddy

Eddy: Brett

Brett: Edward Chen it's 2am stop playing with your phone! This is exactly why your eyesight got worse!

Eddy: Just go to sleep already and stop acting like my mom

Brett takes Eddy by surprise when he snatched the younger's phone.

Eddy: what the heck! Give it back!

Eddy protests.

Brett: No. You'll have this back tomorrow. Goodnight!

Brett slips the phone inside the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing.

Eddy: I hate you

Eddy mumbles under his breath. He lies on his side, his back away from Brett's.

Brett: I love you too

* * *

**Day 10**

_Subject: tiktok_

_Setting: studio_

Brett and Eddy are seated on the couch. Both of them were on their phones. Eddy is browsing through instagram while Brett is on tiktok.

Brett: I have made way too many tiktoks

Eddy pries his eyes away from his phone and looks at Brett

Eddy: ya think?

Brett: What's with the judgment? You have a lot here as well. Remind me to throw your flannel jackets to the washer. You've been overusing them they probably smell funky now

Eddy: excuse you, you're the one who hasn't taken a bath in days!

Brett: it's not like we're going out or anything

Eddy: but you sleep beside me every night. I can SMELL you

Brett locks his phone, puts it on the table, then looks at Eddy with a menacing grin.

Brett: oooh...someone has been cuddling with me in my sleep

Brett teased.

Eddy: What!? I have not been cuddling you

Brett: are you sure?

Brett moves towards Eddy. Eddy quickly places his phone on the table and moves away from Brett.

Eddy: I am going to kick you if you come any closer

Brett laughs at Eddy's worried face.

Brett: defensive much?

Eddy: you're a psycho!

Brett goes back to his previous position. Eddy gives a sigh of relief.

Brett: Let me just remind you of that one night in London

Eddy: the what now?

Brett: Eddy, you talk a lot when you're drunk, you know? I distinctly remember you saying you "You smell like fresh laundry, Brett. I like it" when I was trying to tuck you into bed

Eddy: you're making that up

Brett: I'm not

Eddy: fuck off

Brett: you can keep denying it but I know what I heard

Brett laughs. Eddy rolls his eyes and retrieves his phone from the table. Brett does the same. Brett goes back to scrolling through tiktok.

Brett: hey Eddy

Eddy: what?

Brett: Slowdancing In The Dark, ey? You trying to tell me something?

Eddy: shut up

* * *

**Day 12**

_Subject: Twitter_

_Setting: Eddy's Bedroom_

Brett's reading a book. Eddy emerges from the en suite bathroom, freshly showered and half-naked. Brett whistles.

Brett: Damn, Eddy Chen looking like a snack

Eddy: Brett I swear to God this quarantine thing is messing up your brain

Eddy walks over to his closet.

Eddy: have you seen my hoodie? The pink sacrilegious one?

Brett: yup! I'm wearing it

Brett gives Eddy a wide grin. Eddy shakes his head as he grabs the first hoodie and pajama bottoms he sees. He dresses himself before sliding next to Brett.

Eddy: you sleep on my bed, hog my blanket, and wear my clothes

Brett: you eat my food, play my switch, and sometimes use my toothbrush—which is disgusting and unhygienic, by the way—but you don't hear me complaining. I thought it's pretty clear our properties are conjugal

Eddy: Hey, I cook sometimes! Also, that's my book

Brett: and I'm reading it now. What's your point?

Eddy lifts his hands up in surrender. He unplugs his phone from the charger.

Brett: are you reading fanfiction again?

Eddy looks at Brett in surprise. He had half a mind to deny it, but he decides not to.

Eddy: it's for research

Brett: you're not going to make me read that again for a video. Nope. Not gonna happen, Eddy

Eddy: It's just a back-up idea, don't worry

Brett: imagine if the fans knew you're an avid reader of their works. Oh the chaos!

Brett gives a hearty laugh.

Eddy: Imagine if the fans knew YOU are lurking on twitter

Brett shuts up. Eddy gives a smile of triumph.

Eddy: See? I'm not the only one who has secrets.


End file.
